Endless Torture
by xXFuzzyXx
Summary: After a girl who is full Hinamizawa material, moves to Hinamizawa, get a shock after she meets the club members. She doesn't like them, and doesn't intend to have good plans for them.


I sat at the edge of the class, looking at the teacher teach. Stupid town, stupid people, stupid parents. I never liked any of them. They drive me crazy! God, why does that frigging law say we have to go?! It isn't fair!

So, I sat and waited, looking at the clock over, and over, and over. I looked out the window, and saw flowers shaped like bells fall off the blue trees. Spring, despite my attitude, was my favorite season. They made me feel calm, while I usually feel aggressive. I never understood myself. Nobody did, I was a loner.

I got a call to the office later that day. I looked at the speaker, and grinned. This wasn't the only time I have been there. I have been in plenty of fights. Once I even had a small pocket knife with me, but I didn't care.

I stepped into his office. He was wearing a very weird, strange suit. "Why do you look so gay today?" I said in a cruel tone. He grunted, and stared me down. I was forced to look away, since his glare was worse than mine.

He made me sit down, and he sat down at the same time. "Now, listen to me, and listen good, brat." He said quietly. "Why are you speaking so quietly? Don't wanna ruin that gay reputation of your into some molester?" I calmly said. He was fuming now, which I thought was freaking hilarious. I couldn't help it, and burst out into laughter.

He slammed his hand down on the desk, which made me jump. "Listen to me!" he shouted. I started laughing more. I couldn't wait to tell my only friend that I had this! This was just too funny!

"You are transferring schools." He said, and I stared at him, shocked. "Why? Where?" I asked eagerly, my full attention on him. "Well, your mother had to move for her job." He started. This was what got my attention, right here. After I heard it, I felt like dying, literally. "The town is Hinamizawa." He said.

_Behind where I looked back (Who's in the front?)_

_I raised my claws at the darkness (and ripped the night apart)_

_Raindrops turn into droplets of blood_

_And run down my cheeks_

_If there isn't a place for me to return to anymore_

_Take these fingers, my fingers_

_I'll take all your fingers away_

_To the unopenable forest, where the cicadas cry_

_There's no turning back anymore…_

"What? Why Hinamizawa, of all places?!" I screamed at his face. He glared at me. "Well, I'm sure that place will whip you into shape." He laughed. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY, DANGIT!" I screamed. I don't use swear words, only if I am super mad I will, and I was almost there.

"Someone was killed there! Murders, disappearances flow through that town! That dam project almost covered the city!" I cried. Yes, literally crying, I was that mad. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." I said, and walked over to his shelf. I swiped a wine bottle off it, and glared at the principal. "Whoa, slow down there!" he cried. I slowly walked over to him, and raised the bottle over my head. As he screamed a last scream, I brought that bottle down hard. Purple wine splattered everywhere, and glass also.

"Well, bye-bye principal." I said cheerfully. You know, maybe this Hinamizawa place will be just right for me. I thought for a moment. Nah, too many creeps there. I will never last.

I eased out of the office, and kids were gathered around the door. "We heard screaming." One boy spoke up. They tried to look past me, but failed. I slammed the door behind me. "Look, it isn't pretty though." I said calmly. They all gasped, thinking he was dead. "You guessed right." I told them.

I obviously knew that they weren't used to this kind of thing. Yet, I knew Hinamizawa was. I smiled, and left them staring at the door. I laughed, and walked out the front doors of school. I will tell my mom that I am going separate of her to Hinamizawa.

Never, ever, will I travel with her. Especially that place. Too many stalkers there, and murderers. I know my mom will be dead within a month. Though it seems she doesn't know about the dam project.

Yes, the dam project. Dam constructers were planning to build one, and the town refused. They said that if it was built, the town would flood. So I guess that there was a lot of fighting. Though things got too bad with the arguing.

On the night of this Watangashi festival, where people take cotton and let cotton balls float down the river, I heard that every year, someone died, and someone disappears. Yet, only people that supported the dam construction this happened to. The townsfolk say something about this Oyashiro-sama god who punishes people who upset her. Also about this Hinamizawa syndrome which happens to you if you disobey Oyashiro-sama. Yet, I really don't think I should go into detail on that.

Well, here I am on the open road, heading home, for the last time. As I arrive home, my moms already fixed everything up. All the furniture was gone, and her clothes were packed. "Yes, I know you want to ride separate from me, so I bought you a bus ticket. Get packing, since your bus leaves tonight!" my mom smiled. Great, just my luck. It's bad enough going to a loony town. Yet, it just gets better when you ride into a loony town at night. "Don't worry, I wrote the address and put it in your bag!" she shouted happily.

Great, now I get to go to a loony town at night and have to walk around it, and then go inside a house by myself! Does my mom know how bad that is?! Even though I absolutely despise her, this is too far! I will send this lunatic to court! God, now I understand why kids really are smarter than adults.

Well, I am packed up and ready to start living in heaven now? Wait, I don't think I am going to heaven. Ha, I make myself laugh. I walk out the door, and wave to my mom. "Have a safe trip!" she said. "Ha, funny. Thanks anyway." I said the first part softly.

I walk down the street, make a few turns, go straight burst through a big crowd, push down an old lady for kicks, get chased by the cops, and finally I am at the station. I was laughing so hard by the time I got there. People were looking at me like I was a maniac. Oh, but they have yet to see anything. I get on a cart, and it starts moving.

I stare out at the open fields, and I start to doze off. I come to my senses, and realized that I have to weird people on either sides of me. I sigh, and get up. I go to the very back, where hardly anyone is. I sit down, the closest people at least a yard away.

Now, back to where I was. I start to doze off, and go into a parallel world. I think about how I will arrive. Will there be coco people who are like the Trix bunny off that commercial and try to steal you!? I was starting to get worried.

Finally, I was at my stop. I got off the train, and to my surprise, there was a large circle of people. "What the heck?" I said aloud. I ran over, and squeezed through people. I looked, and gasped. A girl laid in a puddle of blood, her eyes popping out of their sockets, and a scream frozen on her face. I covered my mouth, and ran off. Well, this is a great way to get used to the loony town, anyway. It is, right?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HnNKn!**


End file.
